A Hero's Emphamy
by moonliteyaoi
Summary: Sladin. DOne by a request from myOTHERaccount. It involves vampires, real vampires and not the whole "Oh my god we sparkle" gay type. REAL ones. Contains slash and run-on sentences. Rating may change. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Sladin

A/N: I never thought I'd ever actually get to write on of these. But a fan requested it and I had to give something back. I'd do anything for my adoring fans. I know I could totally be working on another one of my fan fictions, but I'm a slacker. It's kind of our whole thing. That, and I have writer's block. So any suggestions on how any of our stories should go would be awfully helpful.

Any who…

Thank this myOTHERaccount person for suggesting to my editor to do this. I'm running in circle like a fan girl while writing this!

One of the weird perks to being a superhero was this: bus rides where always free.

I'm not sure when I noticed this, it just became obvious when I would be stranded in the middle of Jump City without the R-Cycle, in need of a lift, when one of them would be at a bus stop waiting for me. I would be so tired from whatever had just happened, I never really noticed that I never had to pay and that I always just got a smile as the bus driver would thumb me back to a seat.

It was the night after we had defeated Mad Mod, on the fourth of July that it came to my attention. Maybe it was because old people got to sleep a lot, as I got to know about right away. Being old and helpless is something I'm not going to do for quite a long time, I can tell you that.

But anyway, back to this whole bus ordeal.

I tried paying this time, but the driver, a plump woman in her forties, just said, "Darling, you've never had to pay for the bus ride before, why would I start doing that to you now? Especially since you just saved our city again?"

Okay, so _I_ didn't notice it, but I would have…eventually…

So I plopped my spandex-covered butt down in the seat farthest from the front and let out a big sigh. Half of the bus was full, and not a lot of them were near me. It was a relief, because usually every time I went out in public with the superhero outfit on, adoring fans trampled me. Many of which used the fact I was in the costume that fit well to every curve to molest me.

Sometimes, it's not the villain that defeats the hero; it's the indulgent mob surrounding he or she.

Really, I just wanted to get home and sleep off the kidnap-y feeling. But, the Hands of Fate never were on my side. I heard a scream, one the whole bus could hear. The passengers looked up from their relaxed states, tried to find the source of the screaming, and then looked at me.

Just flipping' great.

So I just went back to the whole "I am an invincible force" routine and jumped off the bus in the general direction of the scream.

I ran down at least three alleys before finding someone. And they were not in very good shape. It was a woman, laying face down in an odd angle. Her limbs were fanned out and bending in the right places, but it still looked pretty bad. I walked closed and saw that she was bleeding from the neck, and from the amount spilled on the ground, she was dead. But to reassure myself, I checked her pulse and breathing to check that they were not working any longer. When nothing moved, I stepped back and looked at the woman pitifully. The sight of the body like that was pretty repulsive and the smell wasn't doing much to help either.

I tried looking around for her attacker, but it was too dark, and I couldn't really see anything. Even the wound on the lady was hard to see. Normally, I was able to identify what type of weapon used by the laceration found whenever we had the odd murder, but tonight was a different case.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my masked eyes before I reached into my belt and took out the communicator. I was in the process of turning it on when something knocked it out of my hand.

I had my head tilted down to peer at the screen and so I looked up in shock before seeing a fist fly through the air at my face. At the last second, I dodged and brought out my Bo-staff and got into my normal stance. It was pretty much useless, though. Seeing as how I couldn't see anything anymore since the fist had pushed me into the darkness of a shadow in the ally.

I felt two hands grip my shoulder and pull me close. It caught me off guard and I didn't exactly expect it. It felt like the person was trying to hug me.

So imagine my surprise when I heard a voice near my ear whisper before going to my neck. It was deep and masculine and obviously a man's voice.

"I'm sorry," was all I heard before a sharp prick made itself present in my heck.

Everything after that went dark.

A/N: this is so cliché-d, it actually adds on to the goody-ness of the fan fiction. Please review because that's all I live for! (And the occasional pocky/ramen combo)

Also, don't forget to submit any helpful ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When I woke up, it wasn't to the normal shout of "Good morning friend Robin!" It wasn't to a warning alarm spelling out trouble in my city. Hell, it wasn't even the annoying blare of an alarm clock. It was a constant _drip-drip_ that softly came to my ears. This only brought me half way into the wonderful world of the waking. What really brought it all home was the pain I felt minimally in my neck.

I cracked my eyes opened and shut them right back shut. It was just too bright, damn it. I pulled the covers up and put them on top of my head, blocking out the light. I was nearly all the way asleep when I noticed that the sheets weren't my cotton black ones in my room. They were white and coarse, almost irritating to touch. So I sat up and blinked a few seconds to figure out where exactly I was.

I was in the middle of a sterile white hospital bed in the infirmary of the Titans Tower. The room portrayed a stereotyped picture of a hospital. It was completely white, cold, gloomy, and bare besides the machinery.

I quietly groaned and lay back down, familiar with my surroundings. I had been in here too many times because of certain incidents involving a flying piece of something heavy and my butt getting stuck there because of my limited human abilities.

Which, oddly enough, happened a lot, actually…

The dripping noise and slight throbbing continued as I pondered this and I looked to my left to see a morphine drip. I expected to see a heart monitor, complete with pulsing red line, but there wasn't one.

Our budget from the League probably got cut again because of all the construction we had to constantly do due to someone else trying to remodel it from our opposing side.

I rubbed my face and gave a tired sigh. I felt my mask and took it off, rubbing my eyelids as well. The mask was placed on the bed beside me as I got up again and swung my legs over, rubbing my neck with both hands, trying to get the kink out of it. But I stopped when I felt something soft and cotton. It was folded into a patch and had medical tape placed on it to keep it glued to my skin.

My thoughts flew, not recalling why I had such a thing. Then I remembered the bus, the scream and an ally. There was a lady and a fist from the shadows and… It got kind of fuzzy there. I stood up, readjusting the paper gown someone had slipped on me. It wasn't really that long, but at least I still had my briefs to keep me decent.

I walked over to a full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. I twisted my head to the side, but kept an eye on my image. Now that I could see it, I saw it was tinged red around the middle in an oval-like shape. I lifted my hands slowly, not knowing if I would like what I'd see. I put one hand on the side of the bandage, where the tape was and closed my eyes tightly.

As childish as it seemed, the suspense I was creating on my own was scaring the crap out of me. I pulled it off quickly, since it was basically a band-aid. When I opened my eyes to see what someone had covered up. I expected to see a syringe hole, or a gun shot wound, or something along those lines. Instead I was met with-

Nothing.

There wasn't an open wound, stitches, a scar, or hell, even a scab. It was all bare skin. I touched the skin to make sure I wasn't delusional, and I felt soft, smooth skin. Not one indication as to why I had a bandage there.

What the fuck?

I turned around and slowly walked back to the hospital bed, the bandage slipping from my fingers and fluttering to the floor. I plunked down on the white sheets and looked blankly off into empty space. My mind was elsewhere, but it didn't really matter; I wouldn't be able to think clearly anyway. Not even the fact that I was in a position as to where the flimsy paper gown was hiked up to my mid-thigh. Heck, I was alone, who was going to see it?

I really need to learn knock on wood.

The metallic, sliding door was opened and in came my team. Raven and Starfire were in the air, energy and magic prepared to fire. Cyborg's arm was now a sonic canon. BB was a fierce tiger; or at least, as fierce as a green tiger can get.

I pulled a cover over my bottom half, sufficiently hiding anything personal. Like the fact I was currently wearing briefs with rubber duck's on it. Really, why did they have to know? Besides, it wasn't beneficial to my team. Unless you counted black mail as beneficial.

Getting back on the matter at hand…

I blinked in their direction and cleared my throat. They saw me, held positions for a moment longer, then lowered them, powering down. But not before they gave each other an uncertain look.

"Um, good morning to you too," I said, getting up while yanking on the gown that was giving me so much unnecessary trouble. "Why didn't I get the memo to freak Robin out? I wake up with a mysterious looking bandage then get treated like a common criminal."

"Friend Robin, we were not wanting to be of the rude. We were merely worried," Star floated over to where I stood and gave me a look that was truly sorry.

Well, too bad.

"Well then, can someone please explain why I am standing half naked in the infirmary?" I looked at each of them in the eyes while they saw the brute, pissed-off emotion my pale blues emitted, and waited for an answer. One by one, they looked at Raven for an explanation. She sighed before replacing Starfire's position and floated over to where I was.

"Robin, you may want to sit down," she gently turned me around and made me climb back into bed. I kind of felt like a kid getting told a bed time story before sleep, yet the wife of a dead marine getting the worst news possible at the same time.

Yeah, I'm a positive thinker.

"Robin," she continued, expression strained, "we found you late at night the day we fought Mad Mod. We had tried calling you on your communicator, but you didn't reply. So, we tracked your signal to an ally. Another woman was in the ally with you. But from all the blood, we knew she was dead. So we went over to you to find out why you hadn't responded and…" Here, she stopped, looking at the ground in disdain. Even though her hood hid her face, you could see the tears welling in her eyes.

This was raven, the straight-faced, no-nonsense member of our team, crying over something.

"What was wrong?" I asked, not too certain I really wished to know.

"You were – no – still are…" Raven turned away, not finishing what she was about to say.

"Man," Cyborg started, sadness engraved on his facial expression, "you're dead."

For a few seconds, no sound was heard except for the drip of tears flowing down Raven and now Starfire's faces as they silently cried. Then, what he said registered in my head.

"You can't really expect me think that, do you?" I asked, hopping off the bed. "I kind of _can't_ be dead. I'm standing right here."

Raven looked up and slowly turned around to face me. She marched up next to me and pulled her hood down. Here eyes were still red and swollen, but held none of the previous sadness they had seconds ago. She was furious.

"Robin, didn't you wonder why we didn't bother to put a heart monitor on you? Or perhaps, why exactly there was a bloody bandage that had no wound to go with it?"

"Well, I-"

"Robin, you were attacked last night by a vampire."

I looked at Raven, then the other Titans. From the look on their faces, she wasn't lying.

"H-how?…" I asked, slowly standing unconsciously.

"Robin," Raven spoke again, "you're a vampire."

mOa

A/N: dun dun dunnnn! Cliff hanger! Yeah, creepy guy in the ally was totally a vampire. But this mysterious man's identity will be kept a secret. For now. If you give a personal review, I might actually tell you. Even if it gives away the whole plot. Well, basically.

A/N2: do my stories need to be deleted or something? I am getting little to no feed back from anybody.

Review!!!!!


End file.
